


a warning over dinner

by lich_kid



Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, dont think it really warrants tagging, mentions of cannibalism but thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lich_kid/pseuds/lich_kid
Summary: bim wants to warn the host about getting too comfortable with darkiplier.





	a warning over dinner

bim trimmer watched the host fall to darkiplier with the quiet, bitter taste of blood in his mouth.

from an outside point of view it was so, so, simple. the most powerful, the eldest ego taking you under his wing? it’s more than you could have even dreamed of. 

the first time bim rolled around, waking up in the rain right at the house’s doorstep, darkiplier was the one that answered his pitiful knocks. he was the one that protected bim from wilford’s initial attacks, jealous of another game show host, here to unsurp his throne, or something. dark was the one who taught bim how to use his powers, helped him practice, encouraged him to grow stronger.

and he was bim’s first crush(after matthias, of course), just another thing that made it easier for dark to manipulate him. dark wasn’t capable nor did he wish to be able to fall in love, to feel real emotions. even if he could, there was three different people in there. well, two people and something else. it just wouldn’t have worked.

but at the time bim didn’t know. he wasn’t aware and he didn’t know better. the only thing that saved him was the doctor, forcing him to bed rest after a sparring match with darkiplier got too intense, bim ending up with a broken arm and a few hairline fractures to boot. the doctor, always blunt, clearly didn’t care much for darkiplier and he pitied the young ego.

“kid, im sorry. you’re dying.”

bim rolled his eyes, by now used to the doctor’s gloomy catchphrase and waved at him with his good hand for the actual diagnosis.

“okay, you’ll be out of here in a few days if everything heals properly.”

iplier turned away from him as he talked, preferring to keep his hands busy with making sure all his various medical tools were properly cleaned.

bim, on the other hand wiggled his bandaged arm to test it out, wincing as it twinged and he lay it back on the bed. with

“if dark stops by, wake me up, would ya? im sure he’s worried about me, since yknow, im bim trimmer.”

he heard the doctor snort derisively, shaking his head as he washed his scalpels for the third time. 

“he doesn’t give a single fuck about you emotionally or not, trimmer. if you think so then you’re an idiot and a fool.”

the show host laughed, the doctor didn’t know dark like he did. no one did, not even markiplier. at that, iplier turned around to stare at him, leaving bim to force the end of his laugh rather than letting it trail into silence. he was bim trimmer, after all, he didn’t feel awkwardness or embarrassment, ever! or at least he could pretend he didn’t.

“he’s using you. it’s obvious. once he realizes you’re not as useful as he’d hoped, he’ll toss you away like hot garbage. ive seen it before and im sure you won’t be the last.”

he emphasized the last word, sticking his patient with a needle, apathetically hooking it up to an IV. bim faltered for a moment but shook his head, still faithful.

“you’re wrong. we-”

“does he call you darling? curls the ‘r,’ does a little grin when he says it and cocks his head to the side, like this?”

the doctor did a perfect imitation, watching trimmer’s face freeze. with a humorless chuckle he shrugged and stuck his hands in the pockets of his now-rumpled lab coat and turned to leave for the night.

“if you still don’t believe me, ask him stop sparring, training, whatever, permanently. then you tell me what his reaction means.”

-

so yes, bim knew what it was like. he could see himself in the host, blindingly trusting dark in return for protection and support, a teacher. maybe he should step in. they ate together, after all, the only two human-eating egos of the bunch, and he knew the host would rather die than have the others know, so they ate separately from the others. but they never talked. i mean, yes, they talked, the host sometimes narrating when his powers manifested and bim when he needed to move past him or something but… otherwise, they mostly just ate and ignored one another.

although, maybe it was worth a shot. the host clearly had more power than he knew what to do with, and if it wasn’t too late, bim could at least try to warn him. they met once a week, mealtime on fridays, so that would be his opportunity.

-

“host, i have something i want to talk to you about.”

the blind man jumped at the sudden conversation, swallowing visibly before nodding minutely at bim, who suddenly got second thoughts about the whole thing. he just hoped darkiplier wouldn’t hear of it, although te

“alright, so uh, this is about darkiplier. you should be careful around him. i know he seems like he’s helping, but… he’s a manipulative bastard. if he tells you what to do, get away.”

the host simply sat there wordlessly, and if he had eyes bim was certain that he’d be staring holes into him.

“dark has been good to the host. he does not wish to be ungrateful.”

bim sighed, setting down his food and running a hand through his hair. dark got his hooks in fast, huh.

“yes, i…. i know. believe me, i know. just… just take everything he does with a grain of salt, okay? he’s not good for anyone.”

bim didn’t really hope for much. going back to his food, he was startled by a hand on his arm, gentle but sure. the show host found himself face to face with the other ego, who had leaned forwards across the table and seemed… upset? he had never seen the blind man emotional, much less at such a distance, but he tried not to lean back. after a moment, the host sat back, quiet and calm as ever.

“the host is sorry for what darkiplier has done to bim trimmer. it is different with the host, assuredly. the host is.. grateful for the warning.”

without waiting for a reaction or response, the bleeding ego stood and left the room, leaving his own meal half-finished and bim…. a strange mixture of confusion and bad memories as his mealtime companion.


End file.
